Tomoyo
by midori motoki
Summary: Pequeno songfic sobre o amor de Tomoyo por Sakura. S/S T/E. (completo) postei de novo pq da outra vez ficou junto... sorry people! É 'Nothin' but the weather'...


Nothin' but the weather

Milhares de estrelas brilhantes brilhavam no mar negro que se estendia no céu celeste. Olhos intensamente violeta fitavam uma pequenina estrela em especial. Mesmo sendo uma das menores, seu brilho era o mais intenso.

Tomoyo (sorrindo levemente): 'Parece até minha querida Sakura.'

            Milhares de lembranças vieram à sua mente. 

*** Flashback ***

            Era uma tarde muito fria na pequenina Tomoeda. Tomoyo treinara muito para falar aquilo pra sua querida Sakura, e finalmente achava que a hora de contar a verdade havia chegado.

Tomoyo (no telefone com Sakura): 'Sakura, eu preciso te falar uma coisa.'

Sakura (curiosa): 'O que foi, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (com a voz tensa): 'Me encontre no parque do Rei Pingüim em 5 minutos.'

Sakura (estranhando as ações de Tomoyo): 'Tá bom...'

            Tomoyo desligou o telefone. Seu rosto estava totalmente tenso. Desceu as escadas, e lentamente pegou seu casaco. Abriu aporta, e andou contra o vento em direção do parque.

            De longe pôde ver sua doce Sakura, sentada em um banco.

Sakura (gritando ao ver Tomoyo): 'TOMOYO! AQUI!'

            Tomoyo não disse uma palavra. Só se encaminhou pra perto de Sakura.

Sakura (preocupada): 'Você tá agindo muito estranho ultimamente, Tomoyo. O que tá acontecendo?'

Tomoyo (olhando para o chão): 'Eu...'

            Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, uma voz surgiu:

Voz: 'SAKURA! EU ESTAVA TE PROCURANDO!'

Sakura (se virando): 'Syaoran!'

            Os dois se abraçaram, e se beijaram apaixonadamente. 

Syaoran (vendo que Tomoyo estava os observando): 'Oi, Tomoyo!'

            Tomoyo não conseguia falar nada. O seu coração sofria muito em ver que Sakura estava feliz com Syaoran. Não que não quisesse a felicidade de sua amada prima. Mas ela queria que Sakura fosse feliz ao seu lado. 

Syaoran (quebrando o silêncio): 'Olha! Tá começando a chover!'

Sakura (olhando preocupada para sua prima): 'Vem com a gente pra minha casa. Papai fez um delicioso bolo, e eu faço chocolate quente.'

Tomoyo (com o rosto abaixado): 'Não, obrigada. Vou andando pra casa.'

            Se virou, e começou a andar, sem olhar pra trás.

Sakura (gritando): 'A CHUVA TÁ FICANDO FORTE, TOMOYO!'

Tomoyo (tentando sorrir): 'NÃO SE PREOCUPEM! EU NÃO SOU FEITA DE AÇÚCAR!'

Sakura: 'O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA FALAR COMIGO?'

Tomoyo (ainda com um sorriso forçado): 'ERA BESTEIRA! NADA IMPORTANTE!'

            A chuva estava forte. As gotas de chuva se misturavam com as lágrimas salgadas da doce menina. Seus longos cabelos estavam encharcados, e poucos fios interrompiam a beleza de seu rosto.

            Ela não poderia de modo algum destruir a amizade que ela tinha com Sakura por causa de seus sentimentos... ela estava feliz, e era isso que importava...

            Tomoyo olhou pra trás, e aos poucos viu o casal desaparecer.

*** Final do Flashback ***

Tomoyo (falando sozinha): 'Por que ele sempre aparece nas horas que eu mais preciso?'

            Tomoyo estava se lembrando de Eriol, um menino muito gentil, que sempre fora muito simpático e amigável com ela, sempre que ela se sentia mal. 

            Corou só em se lembrar de seus cabelos pretos, seus olhos azuis profundos como os oceanos, sua pele alva, seu corpo bem estruturado...

*** Flashback ***

            Tomoyo andava devagar em direção de sua mansão. A chuva era até que reconfortante. Sentia com prazer as lágrimas doces do céu em sua pele, apesar da dor que presidia seu frágil coração.

Voz: 'TOMOYO!'

            Aquela voz era conhecida, e reconfortante, por parte.

Tomoyo (olhando tudo a sua volta): 'QUEM É?'

            Sentiu vagarosamente uma mão tocar levemente seu ombro direito.

Tomoyo (dando de cara com o belo rapaz): 'Eriol! O que faz aqui?'

Eriol (bem perto do rosto de Tomoyo): 'Parece triste, Tomoyo...'

Tomoyo (assustada com a proximidade dos dois): 'Não é nada...'

Eriol (acariciando o rosto da delicada menina): 'É Sakura, não é?'

Tomoyo (fitando os olhos atrás dos óculos do belo rapaz): 'Como sabe?'

Eriol (chegando mais perto): 'Ai shiteru...'

            Dizendo essa frase apaixonada (pra quem não sabe, 'ai shiteru' é 'eu te amo' em japonês...), tocou de leve os lábios molhados de sua amada Tomoyo.

            Ela não sabia como agir, mas aos poucos foi se rendendo ao prazer do beijo, e colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Eriol.

            Entreabriu mais seus lábios, para que o beijo fosse mais profundo.

            Eriol se afastou devagar do rosto de Tomoyo, já sem ar.

            Tomoyo encarava os olhos de Eriol, sem saber o que exatamente estava acontecendo. Sem saber o que fazer saiu de lá correndo, deixando Eriol pra trás.

Tomoyo (falando sozinha): 'O que é que eu tô fazendo?'

            Chegou em sua mansão, e subiu correndo para seu quarto. Tirou a roupa molhada, e tomou um banho relaxante. 

*** Final do Flashback ***

            O que faria a respeito de Eriol? Será que gostava dele tanto quanto gostava de Sakura? Várias perguntas começavam a serem formuladas em sua cabeça, até que alguém bateu à sua porta.

Voz: 'Senhorita Daidouji? Tem uma visita a aguardando lá em baixo.'

Tomoyo (imaginando quem seria): 'Já vou.'

            Seria Sakura ou Eriol? O que falaria se fosse Eriol? O desespero já tomava conta de seu corpo, e seu rosto estava tenso novamente.

Tomoyo (descendo as escadas e vendo quem era): 'Eriol? O que está fazendo aqui?'

Eriol (sorrindo docemente): 'Vim pedir desculpas.'

Tomoyo (corando): 'Desculpas?'

Eriol (entregando um ramalhete de rosas brancas, contendo uma sakura no meio): 'Desculpas por ter te beijado sabendo que gosta de outra pessoa.'

            Tomoyo olhou com doçura para aquele bonito rapaz que a amava, mas que além de tudo, a compreendia. Nunca ninguém havia entendido tanto seus sentimentos como Eriol.

Tomoyo (sorrindo timidamente): 'Não precisava se desculpar. Eu quis te beijar.'

            Eriol sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem, seu coração bater a mil por hora. Tomoyo queria aquele beijo...

Eriol (se aproximando): 'Sei que talvez nunca vá me amar como ama Sakura, mas não pode ao menos tentar?'

Tomoyo (fingindo não o escutar): 'Obrigado pelas flores, são lindas! Vou colocar num jarro bem bonito.'

Eriol (segurando gentilmente o rosto de sua amada Tomoyo): 'Não finja que não me escutou.'

Tomoyo (olhando apreensiva para Eriol): 'Mas... e se eu não conseguir te amar desse jeito?'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Serei feliz do mesmo jeito. Eu só quero você por perto... eu te amo, Tomoyo!'

            Tomoyo sentiu os lábios de Eriol novamente. Pôde dessa vez sentir o perfume exalado por sua pele. Era delicioso... seus lábios eram gentis e quentes. Enrolou seus braços no pescoço dele como da outra vez. Deixou o ramalhete cair no chão. Levemente tocou seus cabelos, e começou a acariciá-los.

            Eriol não sentia o chão embaixo de seus pés; parecia que estava voando. A mulher de seus sonhos estava o beijando novamente.

Tomoyo (afastando seus lábios dos de Eriol por falta de ar): 'Eu quero.'

Eriol (ainda atordoado com o beijo): 'Quer o que?'

Tomoyo (sorrindo docemente): 'Quero te amar tanto quanto eu amo Sakura.'

            Eriol sorriu, e a abraçou gentilmente.

            Finalmente teria sua amada Tomoyo só pra ele...

FIM

Nothin' but the weather

You lie there so pretty in your green sweater, 

I couldn't tell you how I love to see your charming glasses

So I have talked about nothing but the weather

And it was cold

Now I give thanks to God, to myself or whomever

You take the best of me among apathic common feelings

I have to tell you this is no ordinary passion, I long to hold you

That is all that I want to do

You may read my soul over and over but that wouldn't save it from being true

Why is there the need in us depend on the others?

There must be more people than love stories

But still we talk as we were friends or maybe lovers, still it's so helpless

You treat me nicely and I can't forget you

But I'm not sure if I could ever love you less

Here in my head and heart your name is tattooed ever

Could I love you less?

That is all that I want from you, be yourself

You my read my soul over and over but that wouldn't save you from being true

Gente, eu ouvi essa música, e a história veio na minha cabeça imediatamente. Eu nunca pensei em colocar a Tomoyo com protagonista em um fic, mas a imaginação tem dessas coisas malucas, né? Bom, espero que tenham gostado... eu achei bonitinho...J

Tchauzinho!

Midori^-^

N/A: desculpem-me eu ter colocado da outra vez tudo junto! É que era a minha primeira vez aqui... então... postei de novo...

E... dedico esse pequeno fic ao meu falecido amigo Rodrigo. Sei que já faz um tempo que ele morreu... na verdade, dia 16 faz um mês... bom, eu nunca contei pra ninguém, mas sempre que eu ouvia essa música, eu lembrava dele. E agora eu não deixo de chorar quando a ouço. Ele tinha olhos verdes (como duas esmeraldas)... e quando fazia frio, ele usava um blusão verde... ele usava óculos... não preciso falar mais nada, né? Pronto... a bobona tá chorando de novo. 

Pena que eu não falei 'adeus' pra ele... bom, só queria falar: Rodrigo, eu te amo.

Tchauzinho...

Midori  


End file.
